


To The Moon

by Avangeline



Series: To the moon [The Game] [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Moon, Nyotalia, Sickness, To The Moon, characters will be added, pairings will be added, time travelling, use of drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avangeline/pseuds/Avangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the game "To The Moon"<br/>•••<br/>Alfred and Arthur worked for the D.R.E.A.M. Company where their jobs are to grant a dying man's wish.</p><p>Their newest client was a man by the name Ludwig Bielschmidt, happily married to Feliciano Vargas.</p><p>As Alfred and Arthur went to help, they do wonder, why did Ludwig want to go,<br/>To the moon?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"OH MY GOD ALFRED!"

"Whaaattt?"

"DON'T 'WHAT' ME."

"But it's just a car, Artie."

"NOT TO MENTION IT'S IVAN'S?!"

Alfred then gave a laugh and Arthur can only give an exasperated sigh and groan loudly, "It's the third car this week..." He mumbled.

"Hey, we could always tell him we were avoiding a dog, doesn't he love dogs?" 

"... I don't really think so..." Arthur said to particularly no one, "and it's dead anyway..." He continued before then sighing. 

"We don't have time for this, just get the equipment, will you?"

"Way ahead of ya, Artie." Alfred answered as he opened the trunk of the car and pulled a seemingly metal suitcase.

Arthur took the cars keys out and closed the door before locking it, and turned around to see Alfred beaming at him.

"What?"

"'Was just wondering about this Ludwig."

Arthur nodded and then took out a small form like paper, "Ludwig Bielschmidt, currently 81–"

"Damn, he's old."

"Oh shut up, Alfred!"

"Okay okay, continue."

"Born in Berlin, Germany and moved to Düsseldorf at age 5, currently retired at Boston, America."

Alfred furrowed his brows together, "Not married to anybody?"

Arthur shook his head, "No information about a wife."

"Maybe he was gay?" Alfred asked as he tilted his head to the side, following Arthur from behind.

"That's highly unlikely, Ludwig was a respected doctor, being gay doesn't sound... Fitting."

"I'll pay you 10 bucks if he isn't gay, Germans are almost always gay."

Arthur sighed, "I've got no time for this Alfred..."

Alfred gave a laugh and Arthur winced, getting stuck with an obnoxious American as a partner until he quitted his job or retired was absolutely tiring. If anything, Arthur probably wouldn't even mind getting stuck with Ivan if it meant getting away from this American, but such luck did he have.

Well, even if he's unwilling to admit it, he knew that Alfred was actually kindhearted, most of the time. He was also actually really smart, he probably isn't that bad–

"ARTIE, ARTIE LOOK, THE HOUSE'S HUGE."

–Okay never mind, he's the worst. 

Arthur gave a frustrated groan and rubbed his temple, this is going to be a long bloody night. "Of course it is, Ludwig was very successful with his career, his house is probably not even half of his whole fortune. Now hurry along, we have a dying man waiting for us."

Alfred smiled and moved forward to knock the door, "Hello? We're from the D.R.E.A.M Agency! Is this not the house of Ludwig Bielsmid?!"

"It's, 'Bielschmidt'." Arthur whispered and Alfred gave a frown, "Fuck pronunciation," He mumbled loud enough to be heard by Arthur.wif

Bur before they started to argue, the wide blue door was opened and they saw a woman opening the door, "Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland?" She hesitantly asked as she looked towards the both of them. 

"Ah, yes, I'm Arthur Kirkland." Arthur answered as he lowered his head down a bit.

"Sup! I'm Alfred Jones! Well, Alfred F. Jones actually." Alfred said as he smiled, his free hand waving at the maid.

The maid chuckled and bowed her head down, "My name is Alice, I can't really tell you my family name, my father died in war and my mother died when giving birth to my sister when I was 5. I never got the chance to remember them much..."

Alfred opened his mouth to say something, but was cut of by a small child with brown hair, "Sister, who is this?"

Alice turned around and scoffed, "Amelia, these are our guest. Perhaps you can cook them some food?"

"With all due respect mam' we should really get going so that we can grant ol' mister Ludwig his wish before his death." Alfred interrupted with a grin and Arthur mentally face palmed for Alfred's rudeness.

"Ah, yes, come, Mister Ludwig is at the second floor." Alice said as she stepped away from the door, letting Alfred and Arthur in to the big mansion.

Alfred's happy mood soured as he entered the big mansion, only to find that it's inside's aren't as beautiful as he had expected. The furniture was close to nothing, a worn out umbrella was sitting on a dusty corner, and a grandfather clock that probably had already stopped ticking. There wasn't much maids either, only Alice and Amelia are in sight. But Alfred did notice a really taken cared grand piano, sitting below a window that reflected the moonlight, making the simple stage the fanciest stage.

Alfred turned towards Alice "I thought this guy was rich?"

Alice nodded, "Was, for one, he's retired, and for two, I heard he used a lot of money for his husband."

Arthur frowned, "He's married?"

Amelia grinned from ear to ear and shouted from the kitchen, "Yeah! He was married to Feliciano Vargas, he was a kind man, but he died to fast, really." 

"I'm waiting for my money Arthur."

"Do shut up."

Alice lead them upstairs and opened the door to Ludwig's room. 

A well muscled, (a bit to much for Arthur's taste,) german man was sleeping and breathing with the help of machines and a female doctor was checking his pulse before she heard the noise and turned around.

"Doctor Héderváry? The people Ludwig had requested are here."

Doctor Héderváry then turned around and smiled towards the two off them, "Ah, I see Ludwig hired the best then!"

Alfred smiled and waved at Doctor Héderváry, "Hi Liz! HOPES sent ya again?"

Elizabeta then smiled, "Ah, Alfred, Ludwig has been my boss for years! He taught me a lot of things and I wanted to repay all that."

Alice then turned around and excuse herself, "I should get going, please, enjoy yourself."

Alfred then layed down the metal suitcase and opened it, he placed a laptop on a table before plugging in the cable's from the machine and begun typing furiously to the laptop, his glasses reflecting the codes he was typing.

Arthur, on the other hand, was helping Ludwig get ready, he placed the helmet around his head and prepared a special oxygen tue to help Ludwig breath and stay calm, he then injected a drug that helped Ludwig relax when they're traveling his mind.

"So, Artie, I typed all the main program's! You should be able to continue!" Alfred beamed as he stood up from the chair.

Arthur then frowned before walking towards the American, "Now see here–"

"I'm going to go investigate like a good hero I am! So see ya Artie!"

"YOU GIT–"

Slam.

Alfred gave a laugh as he heard a frustrated scream from behind the door, and with that, he turned around and walked towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I forgot the ball thingy scene :V oh well, It's just one scene.
> 
> Also, I probably won't make everything the same here, it's a crossover, not a copy, so if you find some stuff different, just... Go with it? Yeah.

Alfred trudged down the stairs and scratched the back of his head, alright, he was confused, no questions asked.

Maybe, it really should've been Arthur who investigated...

... Welp, to late for that now.

As Alfred walked towards the large piano, he felt two... Animals? No wait, kids, bumped into him.

“HEY, JERK, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!” A kid with Arthur-like brows shouted at him.

“P-peter, you should really calm down...” Another boy with blond hair muttered as he patted Peter on the back.

“NO! THIS JERK BUMPED INTO ME, RAIVIS!” Peter said to the other boy, Raivis as he walked towards Alfred, “YOU!”

Alfred tilted his head to the side, “Me?”

“YES, YOU!”

Alfred shruged, “Well, what is it?”

Peter then gave a sly smirk, “Since you, bumped into me, a citizen from the mighty Sealand! /I/ Will forgive you, IF! You help me,” He gesture to himself, “and Raivis.” He pointed to the other boy who blushed and waved, “GET THE CANDY ON THE TOP SHELF!”

Alfred was very much amused by the two boys, for one, he would help them, but getting a prize for it sounds much more appealing.

Plus, they would make a good tour guide, wouldn't they? 

“Alright, I'll help you.” He started, nearly bursting out laughing when he was Peter's and Raivis happy expression, (Smug for Peter) “If, on exchange for you to help me! How does that sound?”

Peter frowned, “WHY SHOULD WE HELP YOU? You bumped into, ME!”

“Well...” Alfred started with a cheeky grin, “If I take the candy that isn't ours, You and I will go to prison for... 8 years!”

“B-but it is ours...” Raivis hesitantly said, “Alice just keeps up there so that Peter and I can't take it until we finish our homework or chores...”

“If that's the case, I would go to prison for stealing, and they will have to take all the candies with me so that they can make sure they're not stolen, I heard checking candies takes a year... It'd be rotten by then.”

Peter's eyes widen, “Really?! Then we shouldn't really do it... Mister, please don't tell Alice!” He begged and clapped his hand together, “If you do... She'll get really angry with us!”

Alfred smirked, this was going exactly as planned! Now, if he could play his part nicely, this kids could help him get around the house! Now... “Well, I wouldn't tell Alice, IF! You give me a tour around this place!”

Peter frowned but considered the offer, he turned towards Raivis and whispered to him, Raivis then hesitantly nodded and Peter grinned from ear to ear.

Peter then turned towards Alfred, “Good news, Me and Raivis agreed to go and take you on a tour!”

Alfred laughed slightly but then smiled, “Alright, so where should we start? I really should hurry before Artie get's angry at me...”

Raivis then pointed to the door, “See that door? The old man keeps some weird stuff there, it's kinda disturbing...”

Peter tilted his head to the side, “Really? I think it's quite funny.”

“N-no it's not! It's disturbing!”

“What is?” Alfred piped in, it's just a room... Wasn't it? 

Peter smirked, “We're glad you asked! Come on, let's go! It's easier to show you then to tell you!” He shouted before pulling Alfred towards a brown door.

The door was... Different than most doors here, so to say. It was a more lighter color than the rest, and there were carvings there that did not exist at the other doors. The door was, well taken care of, to say. It wasn't as dusty as most doors and the carvings was still well seeable. The color of the door doesn't seem to have faded at all, and the structure was still strong.

“This!” Peter started, pointing to the door, “is the basement!”

Raivis then scratched the back of his head, “Well... H-honestly, we're n-not suppose to be here...–”

“BUT!” Peter cut off, “The old man did pay you to come here, didn't he?! So it's totally allowed!”

Alfred felt himself pale up, isn't this breaking protocol? Wasn't he not allowed to go to rooms where the owner or in this case, client, didn't tell him to go to? God, if Arthur were here, he's totally be dead meat.

But then again, it's Alfred. What difference does it make?

Alfred then grinned ear to ear, “Well then, what're we waiting for?! Let's go!” He said as he twisted the door knob open.

But the inside of the room wasn't as beautiful as the outside. Well, don't judge the book by it's cover was the saying, yes?

Inside, the room, well, basement, was dark and the lights were dim, the place was not so dirty and it was quite a mess, spider webs are almost all over the place.

The room looked like some sort of study, there were bookshelves on the walls and a table with a picture, but dust covered it so it was very hard to see through the face.

On the edge of the room was another door, which looked similar to the front door of the room, but with less carvings and a more darkish color.

Alfred held the door knob and twisted it open, but it wouldn't budge. Alfred then turned around to face the two kids and opened his mouth to ask for an explanation, or if this was just a prank. But Peter beat him to it.

“Oh, the key's at the bookshelf Second most furthest row to the right, second highest.” 

Alfred walked towards the bookshelf and frowned at the choices of books. Ludwig really had a ton to read. 

He scanned the book one by one and squinted his eyes as he saw a very different book from the rest, it was thicker than the other, and there was a card hanging from it, the writing, ‘To : Feliciano’ was nearly written on the card. 

As Alfred pulled out the book, a small silver key fell down and he quickly placed the book down and leaned down to pick up the small key, and then walked to the door and unlocked it, a ‘KLIK’ sound being heard.

Alfred opened the door and Peter quickly ran inside, grabbing Raivis by the wrist and turned on the lights. 

To say that the room wasn't creepy... Was quite an understatement. The room was practically filled with paper origami's of bunnies, and it's all white paper, and if you look closely, there's a beaver (?) doll at the corner of the room. 

“This room is giving me the damn chills...” Alfred mumbled as he shivered slightly, Raivis nodded in approval but Peter just tilted his head to the side, confused.

Peter then dragged Alfred out, “There's still more! Come on!” 

Raivis frowned, “T-the one at the lighthouse? That place is way creepier than here...” 

Of course there's still more of this... Alfred silently thought, but with a sigh, he followed the exited kids outside.

“Okay! So follow me!” Peter said as he lead the way, Raivis following behind him and Alfred following behind Raivis. 

Not long after, they passed by the car and Peter gasped. “Oh no! Someone's car's crashed!”

“I-I hope there's fine...” Raivis finished.

Alfred wanted to tell them that the people are fine, but the embarassment is just to much... So he shurgged and signalled for Peter to just continue.

Peter then brought them to a lighthouse, just like they mentioned. The lighthouse was old and doesn't seem to work anymore, but it's color matches the house. Kind of ironic, isn't it?

“It's really nice...” Alfred muttered, but loud enough for Peter and Raivis to hear.

“It would be, if it's not because of what's inside of it...” Peter said as he shook his head, “Come on anyway...”

As they walked up the stairs, Alfred decided to know more about this Ludwig, “So... Are you kids, maybe, someone related to him?”

Peter gave a laugh and Raivis just shook his head, “N-no, we were adopted by Alice, but she said it was Ludwig's orders.”

“Wait, how old are you?”

“I'm twelve this year! Raivis's eleven!”

“And how old is Alice and Amelia?”

“T-they're actually pretty old compared to us. Alice's 26 and Amelia 24... Oh... And they're related, I think...”

“Was Ludwig nice?”

Peter nodded, “Quite, he payed for our school and everything, he also taught us how to play the piano!”

Alfred raised a brow, “The piano?”

“W-We could, m-maybe show you later...” Raivis answered before stopping, “and W-were here...”

Alfred opened the door and walked inside, it wasn't so bright in the inside, but what's inside was certainly visible. Inside was /more/ origami's, they're all still bunnies, but this time with more color. And at the corner, there's a bunny with 2 colors. Yellow and Blue. Alfred picked it up and shuddered, this room was creepier.

“Oh, the old man also come's here often. I don't know why though.” Peter said.

Alfred then sighed and decided to just walk back, maybe he could find more stuff at the house.

• •• • •• • ••

As soon as he reached the house, Raivis tugged on his shirt and he turned around, “We could play the piano if you like...”

Alfred smiled, “Sure! Why no–”

RING RING.

Alfred groaned at the sound of his cell ringing. He opened it and answered, “Yeeeeeeeesssss.”

‘Alfred! Where the hell are you?! Hurry up already!’ Arthur screamed before hanging up.

Alfred sighed and shook his head, “Nope, sorry kids, I better get going.”

Alfred then walked inside the house first and Peter looked towards Raivis, “First one who got into the piano plays the melody!”

“W-wha?! Hey! Wait up!”

“Haha! I got here first!” Peter said as he raised his fist and Raivis frowned but raised his hand in approval of his lost. 

And with that, they started playing. 

• •• • •• •

“Ah, welcome back, Alfred.” Arthur said as Alfred entered the room, “Oh, and whose playing the piano?”

Alfred grinned, “Well, Alice and Amelia had adopted some kids for Ludwig, it seems. Their names are Raivis and Peter, 11 and 12.”

Arthur nodded, “Quite talented for their age, now if you would please help me.”

Alfred sighed and walked towards Arthur, but stopped in front of Alice, “Oh, and before we forget... What does Ludwig wish for?”

Alice was silent for a while before she sighed, and aswered, “The moon... He wants to go to the moon.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Artie?”

“It's Arthur.”

“Are you sure Ludwig's still right in the head?”

Arthur turned around and frowned in annoyance, “Look, if this is about his wish, it's normal. Some people even wished of marrying someone.”

“But still...” Alfred whined as he sat down. “That's a hard wish, isn't it?”

“That's what we work for.” Arthur answered and Alfred just shrugged, “Look, Alfred, we can finish this job and we'll get our payment! Didn't you say you wanted that Ikea table and that Video game Kiku owned?”

Alfred sighed and then rubbed his temple, “Well, I do need an IKEA shopping spree, and that game...” 

“Then get to work, Alfred.” Arthur said as he threw a helmet to Alfred, “The sooner we start, the sooner we'll finish.”

Alfred nodded and turned towards Elizabetha, “Liz, you know what to do.”

Elizabetha smiled and made an ‘OK’ with her hands, smiling, “Very best luck for the both of you.”

Arthur wore his helmet and turned around to see if Alfred had worn his, Alfred gave him a grin and pointed to the helmet on his head. Arthur sighed and then gave an exasperated smile. 

Alfred then reached forward and clicked the button, and with that, the duo closed their eyes.

•••••••••••

“Bloody hell Alfred! You could've waited until I sat down on something first!”

“Er, whoops?”

Arthur groaned and buried his face in his hands, “Argh, why am I even paired up with you...”

Alfred laughed and then patted Arthur on the back, “Don't be such a wimp, Artie. It's fineeeee.”

Arthur groaned and winced slightly as his back was patted (Read : Hitted) by Alfred, that git with his literal super human power... Honestly! How can one eat like a pig but body still remained muscular?! And he's only 19! 

Arthur pushed Alfred's hand from him, “Rather than staying here, we should really go find Ludwig, Alfred.”

“But this place's huge! Shouldn't we split up?”

“No, we're going to have to go and meet Ludwig together... Understand?”

“Alright...”

Arthur lifted his wrist and clicked some buttons, “Disable speech for anyone other than Ludwig.”

Alfred then patted Arthur on the back, Arthur turned around and lifted a brow, Alfred gestured to follow him and then grabbed Arthur in the hand and dragged him along. “Come on, I have a guess on where he might be.”

Arthur tsk-ed but followed, well, was dragged, anyway. They went down the stairs and Arthur looked towards the piano, it's there. So, Ludwig must've had it for quite some time. 

Alfred dragged Arthur to the door and pushed it open, outside the house was colder than how it was when they had arrived, Arthur shivered slightly but continued walking. 

Alfred walked towards their right and then up, and Arthur did saw Ludwig, and Alice. They were looking towards a seemingly lighthouse, but possibly broken, for there was no light from it. It seemed small from where they were standing, and very old and untaken cared off. But the view was very different than the view from a city.

“...Ludwig..?” Arthur hesitantly called out to the man sitting on the chair. The man then turned around and gave a smile, Ludwig was already very old, this memory was probably just a few weeks before their own time. He was still quite muscular for an old man, though less because off his age.

“It's been a while since we gotten visitors.” Ludwig said before standing up and walking towards them. “Tell me, what is your name?”

Arthur bowed down slightly, “My name is Arthur Kirkland, Dr. Arthur Kirkland. And this...” He pointed towards Alfred, “Is my partner, A–”

“HELLO! I'm Alfred Foster Jones! And I'm the HERO☆!” Alfred said with a grin.

Ludwig gave a small laugh, “Ah, youth. I missed my old days very much.”

Arthur swore once he got away from this memory, he's going to beat the shit out of his partner. Screaming like that to an old person! How rude! “I apologize for his behavior.” He mumbled but loud enough to be heard.

Ludwig shook his head, “It's fine, I've dealt with worse. So please tell me, what are you doing here so far in the mountains?”

“Please do tell me sir, do you know about the D.R.E.A.M Company of Life Generation?” Arthur asked as he tilted his head to the side, wondering if Ludwig had already planned to call them at this point of time.

“Oh? Are you two from the agency?” Ludwig asked as he walked forward, “How convenient, I was just planning on calling someone from that place.” He then turned towards Alice, “Alice, could you please bring us something to drink?”

Alice didn't respond and kept looking towards the two guest, no expression was seen on her face. Ludwig frowned slightly and tilted a brow, “Alice? Can you hear me?”

Alfred sighed and pressed a button from his wrist watch, with a soft sounding ‘Klik’ Alice then disappeared and Ludwig moved backwards a bit. “You already did called us.” Alfred said as he shook his head, “We, well, came from the future.”

“With all due respect, sir. We would need your cooperation to help you with your wish.” Arthur completed without stepping forward and remained in place. Having someone tell you that they've came from the future does sound very suspicious, well, they're going to have to get used to the reaction.

“...So...” Ludwig finally spoke, “You are here to help me... Go to the moon?”

Arthur nodded, “But you must also help us, why do you want to go to the moon?”

“Do ya want the fame? The money? The experience?”

Ludwig shook his head, “I'm sorry, But I just do, honestly, I don't know why myself.”

Alfred groaned and whispered to Arthur's ear, “Dude, we're really going to have an all night-er now...”

Arthur nodded and walked forward a little, “I see, but we will still try to grant your wish, Ludwig.”

“But how–”

“Here is what we'll do, we'll go to your childhood and maybe find something that can help trigger your want to go to the moon. However, going to your childhood can not be done in one jump, alas we will go there by jumping in your memories one by one. And hopefully, when we get back, you will be able to tell us your reason for wanting to go, to the moon.”

“Oh, you had also given us permission already in the future.” Alfred filled in.

“We hope that, once this was all finish and we come back here. You will have more answer than just, ‘I don't know.’”

Ludwig nodded, “Very well, I'll do my best and cooperate.”

Arthur smiled, “Very well. Now, to get us started, we will need something dear to you. A momento might suffice. Certainly you have something?”

Ludwig was silent for a second, possibly thinking, and after a while, he walked back towards his chair and showed them a doll, a platypus.

Alfred gasped, that was the doll that he saw! It's the exact same! How is a beaver like that even important?!

Ludwig walked forward and handed the doll to Arthur who looked at it and raised a brow, “A platypus?”

Alfred furrowed his brows together and walked forward, “Wait, a platypus? It's not a beaver?”

Arthur shook his head with a exasperated smirk and sighed, “No, Alfred. It's a platypus. I see you've never seen one before...” Arthur said, well mumbled for most part.

“Well, thank you, Ludwig. We'd best be going...” Arthur said and bowed down the little, he then pressed some more buttons and a program appeared, Arthur frowned, he was never good with these... “Er... Alfred? A little help?” He hesitantly spoke.

Alfred smiled and walked forward and clicked three buttons and the program was ready, “Oh, you can thank me later.” He teased.

Arthur groaned slightly, but no arguing in front of a client... No matter how tempted you are to do so... Damn who even made these rules to begin with?

“Wait!” Ludwig suddenly screamed out, Alfred and Arthur quickly turned towards him and tilted their heads slightly to the side, questioning what's wrong or maybe Ludwig had something to tell them?

“Yes?” Arthur asked before Alfred could beat him into it.

“Well... What about my private memories? My privacy?” Ludwig hesitantly asked, face turning slightly red, “I mean... I've also got some secrets of my own.”

“We'll try out best to not tamper with them.” Arthur answered but shook his head afterwards, “But we cannot promise you much. It is a memory and we do not have any control over it.”

“But–”

“Disable speech for Ludwig.” Alfred said and Arthur turned around to face him, brows furrowed together and Alfred just shrugged, “He was talking to much, shouldn't we get going?”

“Is the world ending? Is the Alfred F. Jones really telling me to hurry up?”

“Hey!”

Arthur gave a giggle, “I'm just kidding, Alfred. Come now, we really should get going.”

And with that, they disappeared from that time.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, So, this is technically my second fanfiction here, (The first I've pretty much lost interest.) 
> 
> At first I was going to make Alfred and Arthur the married one, but Neils and Eva just fits them more so... Yeaaah  
> Well, see you on the next chapter.


End file.
